About You Now
by Beckon
Summary: A wild, untamed flame lit up in those green eyes of hers... Tesla/Mila-Rose


**A/N: First time doing a story structure like this and still trying to figure out if I like it or not. This does happen to be one of my favorite couples so I hope I got their overall character right, and if not, at least I hope I got somewhere close to it. Just a quick idea I had for them so hopefully I can get another, better, story idea for them later. **

**Edit: Just fixed a minor typo.**

_Sight _

They always passed each other in the hallways.  
They were never alone though. She always had the other Fraccions members, Sun-Sun and Apache with her; or rarely, Harribel was seen accompanying them. He always had Nnoitra walking with him.  
They always made brief, yet sharp, eye contact with one another; it only lasted mere seconds but just long enough to make the contact and form a light connection with the other.  
There were no lingering stares.  
No second glances.  
No over-the-shoulder looks.  
Just that second before blinking and it was all over; the connection was gone.

_Touch_

There were meetings all morning, which meant he wouldn't be seeing Nnoitra for several hours. But that didn't mean he could run around and do as he wished, which is what a lot of the other Fraccion members did occasionally. He still had several things that had to be done or else Nnoitra would not be too happy. Although he had to admit, it was a bit easier to get things done now without supervision breathing down his neck. Walking down yet another corridor to return to the Eastern wing, he glanced up in time to see another figure turn the corner at the end of the hall. He swore she swung her hips more dramatically as she walked towards his direction; her white uniform skirt, which was cut and split up along the side, swayed with each step. Just a few feet separated, they made their short eye contact before moving on. She disappeared at his right side as they passed one another. Her fingers brushed against the revealed flesh of his arm as she moved by him; slightly chilling his cold flesh with her warm touch.

_Keeping A Secret_

"Can you keep a secret?"  
It wasn't the first time he had heard her voice...but it was the first time it had been directed towards him and him alone.  
"From who?"  
Those green eyes of hers, the ones he had briefly met passing by, locked cleanly onto his. She stared at him like a predator looks to prey; a wild, untamed flame lit up those green orbs. It was like looking into the eyes of a Lion. The air between them thickened and turned tense for a moment as she ran her hands down along the frame of the doorway she stood in; blocking the only entrance into the large room. Those dark lips turned upward into a light grin before she pushed herself out of the doorway; turning around swiftly in one move, she disappeared back into the hallway.  
Never once answering his question.  
Then again he didn't answer hers.

_Standing Still_

The artificial sun above him burned images into the horizon; creating waves of figures to dance on the sand dunes. A soft breeze blew a sheet of sand across the clean air; creating a masking blanket that waved through the sky like a lost kite.  
He always hated the sand. This is where he was created; where he was born; where he would live the rest of his life...and yet he couldn't stand the small particles of rock and minerals. There were always either blinding sandstorms or just the overall annoyance of getting sand into open injuries, which only irritated the wound further. But as much as he hated the dry environment, it did offer a small sanction to step into and escape the chaos inside. The sand hid her footsteps but he had sensed her long before he needed to hear her.  
"Did you sneak away from the other two or just lie?" he questioned; not really caring for her answer.  
"Actually I bribed them."

_Deep In Thought_

"Do I even want to know how?"  
"I have a lot more on them then they do on me."  
He wasn't one to show much emotion but he allowed a light chuckle to escape. "I believe that's more of a threat than anything else."  
"Yeah well...never said that was the only thing I did." she replied; her delicate hands resting on her curved hips for a moment as she stared out to the dancing horizon. The light wind gust lifted her dark-brown locks and made each small strand airborne for just a few seconds. "Why are you out here?"  
"For the silence and the...momentary solitude." he remarked; watching as she grinned lightly.  
"Hmm..." she chuckled. "I always come out here to get away from Apache and Sun-Sun. Plus it gives me time and space to think when I need to."  
"What do you think about?"

_Do Not Disturb_

Her fingers did more than just brush against his flesh this time; her hands pressed fully against his chest and body. Fingertips traced the shape underneath her cinnamon skin and tangled freely in her thick locks. The white ceiling tiles replaced that of the scorching sun and the sand dunes were replaced by mountains of satin sheets that wrinkled underneath them. Her skin was much softer and more appealing up close than it had been from a distance; her nimble, yet muscular limbs surrounded him and pulled him closer to her. Her body was like an oasis in the blinding desert and yet it generated just as much heat as the sun.  
It was almost odd hearing his name being called out in a different sense; in a different tone that was strong enough to cause his entire body to tremble at the sound of it. Her body moved with such grace and style; opposite and yet the same with how she fought on the battlefield.  
He gave her everything…

_Two Roads_

Those few hours brought them closer together.  
But it was their lifestyles that tore them apart.  
Given the choice, they would both turn from each other and walk away.  
She would never betray Lady Halibel, and he wouldn't dare cross Nnoitra. He would make his decision without even a sign of hesitation; she knew that and that's why she would choose to step back just the same. They lived to serve, that was all. They would give their own lives to make sure their Espadas were safe. That was what they were created for. To serve and protect; nothing else. What they had…what they shared in those hours…it would mean nothing. Without a heart, it was just physical lust.  
And yet, when they passed each other in the hallway, he was tempted to linger on her eyes; those light Emerald-colored orbs flared up for just that second. He could still see that untamed wilderness inside of her; that same wild flame that was almost begging to be extinguished by his touch.  
But it was just that second before blinking…and it was all over.


End file.
